The persistent behavioral and biochemical effects of temporal lobe seizures will be studied using the kindling model. Kindling refers to the progressive development of seizures and clonic convulsions by electrical stimulation. Inbred mice will receive stimulation of the amygdala until they regularly respond with generalized convulsions. Pilot studies have indicated that kindled animals show elevated responses to morphine and attenuated responses to amphetamine. These changes appear to be long-lasting and perhaps permanent. Further research using induced rotatory behavior, stereotyped responses, pain thresholds, stimulation evoked eating, self-stimulation performance, and opiate receptor density, to evaluate permanency of changes induced by kindling is described. Possible relevance to behavioral changes observed in temporal lobe epileptics is discussed.